Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity
The Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity is a very large Covenant Fleet. The Fleet numbered over one thousand warships and had the sole responsibility of protecting the Covenant Holy City of High Charity.Halo 2 level, Regret Appearances In the 9th Age of Reclamation, the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity was the vanguard Fleet of the Covenant homeworld High Charity. It traveled with High Charity to Installation 04 and then to Installation 05, where it was caught in the Battle of Installation 05 as well as the Covenant Civil War. Halo: First Strike The 'Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity escorted High Charity in deep space during and possibly before September 23, 2552. Installation 04 Six Covenant Cruisers and one Covenant Flagship scouted Installation 04, a.k.a. "Alpha Halo", before the appearance of High Charity and its escorts. When SPARTAN-117 and a small UNSC force infiltrated the flagship, the Ascendant Justice, a single Cruiser fled to alert the main Fleet. When the captured Ascendant Justice jumped to Reach, the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity jumped to Installation 04 and held position with High Charity over the remaining demolished ruins of the ring. During the trial of the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, an Assault Carrier entered the space in the vicinity of the Fleet and was allowed to pass through the defensive nets of ships to deliver the future Arbiter to the awaiting High Prophets of the Covenant and Councilors. Installation 05 After the brief First Battle of Earth, High Charity and the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity moved to Installation 05, a.k.a. "Delta Halo". The fleet launched wave after wave of Phantoms to assist the Prophet of Regret, however, SPARTAN-II7 was able to kill the Prophet before reinforcements arrived. This was partly engineered by the Prophet of Truth who withdrew the Phantom reinforcements, thus allowing the Master Chief to kill Regret. Covenant Civil War As the High Prophet of Truth left High Charity aboard the Forerunner Ship, the Fleet descended into chaos. Ships moved on random vectors, barely avoiding collisions, while the Brute and Elite controlled ships began to engage one another over High Charity. At the same time other ships were trying to keep the Flood from escaping Installation 05. Some of the ships became infected by the Flood and many were destroyed. At least one, the Cruiser Incorruptible, escaped the fight, but was pursued by three Brute controlled Frigates. The rest of the Fleet continued to fight itself and the Flood, until the Elites, under command of Ship Master Rtas' Vadum managed to defeat the Brutes. The Elite ships then formed a blockade to prevent the Flood-infested ships from escaping. One ship, however, broke through the Elite lines and did a slipspace jump to Earth.Halo 3: Floodgate The remaining Elite ships, just nine Battlecruisers and one Assault Carrier, followed it. Important Vessels in the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity *''Lawgiver'' - Carrier *''Incorruptible'' - ''Reverence''-class Cruiser, Ship Master Tano 'Inanraree Commanding *''Rapturous Arc'' - Heavy Destroyer *''Twilight Compunction'' - Frigate, Gargantum Commanding *''Tenebrous'' - Brute Frigate *''Revenant'' - Brute Frigate *''Ascendant Justice'' - captured Covenant ship References Homogenous Category:Fleets